This invention relates to providing center channel sound for home theater and other audio visual applications.
In the new world of multi channel audio/video there is a standard that dictates the need for 5.1 discrete sources of sound. Left front, Center, Right front, Left Rear, Right rear, and Subwoofer channels are standard for both Dolby AC3, DTS and the new DVDA and SACD audio formats. These systems are often found in surround sound systems which have become increasingly important and more widely employed throughout homes as part of home theater systems. There are a number of challenges associated with these new systems in terms of both performance and aesthetics. This invention is directed to a center channel solution that addresses both of these issues.
A typical prior art system places a discrete speaker either above or below a video monitor or television in addition to standard left and right stereo speakers. This means that the source of the center channel sound appears to come from the location of the discrete speaker. Additionally, most high performing center channel speakers are of a size which is obtrusive.
In accordance with this invention, a solution to this problem is to add a speaker to each left and right stereo speaker, mount each speaker in the same housing as the left and right speaker and provide parallel center channel signals to the added speakers, thereby producing a monaural center channel signal. This dual speaker approach places the apparent source of the sound in the center of the picture and eliminates the unsightly additional housing that usually sits above or below the TV.
This invention is directed to provide conventional left and right speaker housings which are augmented to contain the discrete center channel speakers. Each left and right speaker housing may conform to the size and shape of the new flat panel Plasma or LCD Displays that are typically wall mounted.
In a preferred embodiment, this invention provides dual center channel speakers that are mirrored on either side of a video monitor or projection screen and seamlessly fit therewith.